Because it is in my nature
by Aria Blue
Summary: This is a retelling of "The Scorpion and the Frog". I decided this would be a great fable base for a True Blood story. Eric is injured in a targeted attack, and Sookie attempts to save them both, but her plan goes horribly wrong when she trusts Eric.


WARNING for both sappiness, and grossness, but not sexual stuff in this one. It may make you puke or cry- possibly both at the same time.

This is a retelling of "The Scorpion and the Frog". I decided this would be a great fable base for a True Blood story.

**

Eric and I were trapped. We huddled together in the debris; flaming wreckage strewn about what used to be Eric's lawn. The sun was already rising into the sky. I had come to save him, from the bomb I learned about a minute too late- but when I arrived- it was already over.

**

"Eric! ERIIIIIIIIIIIC!!" I had screamed frantically.

They had dropped the bomb on his house from above. Everything had been destroyed. There was a small black crater where the building had been, and what had been blown clear away was flaming and spewing thick black smoke in a menacing cloud that rose into the sky like a demon.

"Sookie..." I heard a low raspy voice to my left.

I ran to the voice but saw nothing. There was a large remnant of wall that was impacted into the ground. There was no way that I would be able to move it, so I got on my stomach and crawled underneath. There was plenty of light outside now, it was 6am, so at first my eyes had to adjust to the darkness. Then I saw him.

"Oh my God... ERIC?!!!"

I couldn't tell who it was, that's how bad whoever it was in front of me was hurt. It had to be a vampire though, because no human would speak after those injuries.

I was looking at a face that was chared black, and a torso that had only one arm and one leg- but it was so badly burnt that those limbs wouldn't be functional. The abdoman was sliced open, and organs were half spilled out from the blackened crisped skin, looking cooked and boiled.

It was the most revolting thing I ever saw, and I felt a wave of naseau hit me. I tried to supress it as I climbed in closer but I doubled over puking my guts out.

"Sorry.... for the... bad hair day." the charred body rasped.

"Eric, is that you?"

"Yesss...."

"Oh God, I'm so sorry!! I tried to phone you but, I guess you were already sleeping!! Tell me you'll heal from this, tell me you'll be okay!!!"

He didn't say anything for a long pause.

"Suns coming... can't... heal... Sookie...run...run...the fire....GET OUT!"

It was difficult to understand him...he didn't have lips, and maybe not his whole tongue. I had to guess at a lot of what he was saying.

This last part came out in an angry growl. He stared at me intently with his eyes that were still brilliantly icy blue.

The fire was spreading, from a large pile of debris to the left.

"NO! I'm going to get you out of here. I am NOT leaving you here like this to die!"

"You... have to. I order you...."

"Pffffffffft, and you think ordering will actually work on me? I just CAN'T leave you.... I'll pull you out of here, it will be okay!"

"NO!"

"Just listen, I have a plan! I'm gonna drag you out of here, then i'll give you my blood and bury you in the ground, it won't be hard cause there's already lots of holes, and then-"

There was a large CRASH noise, as a large piece of flaming debris tumbled down in front of us. The fire immediately spread to the drywall we were taking shelter under. I gasped, horrified, as the flames immediately spread. I was trapped.

"Oh God, oh God, No NO NOOOOO! Not like this!" I was sobbing.

"There is one way...Sookie... give me your blood.... in about three minutes I should...heal enough...to move... before the sun rises fully...then i'll throw you through the flames...and try to follow you... but you might pass out...from smoke...before that.."

With a sickening crunching sound I realized he was trying to reach his one skeletonized arm toward me.

"Don't move, okay?? I'll come to you- yes, take my blood Eric, please, quickly, I don't want to die!"

"Then you shouldn't have...stayed... but I guess that is your nature.... to be so loving... Can you....can you cut yourself? I don't know if I can....bite you hard enough at first..."

"Yes, I'll try."

I looked around me. I quickly found a gnarled piece of metal that looked sharp enough. I closed my eyes, and as I said a prayer, just as the smoke was filling the little shelter we were in, I slashed my wrist. I was bleeding but not enough, so I did it again, this time as hard as I could, and I lowered the gushing stream into Erics lipless mouth.

I couldnt see much anymore because of the smoke, and because it was choking and burning I closed my eyes. As soon as the blood dripped down, I heard gutteral beastly sounds coming from Eric's throat. After a minute I felt him raise his head and suddenly his fangs bit down HARD deep into my rist and he latched on. His hand come up swiftly and held my wrist in place as he sucked greedily.

"OW!" I exclaimed, involuntarily.

But I don't even know if he heard me, he was now drinking in a frenzy, but that was a good thing, I thought, if we were going to get out of here alive.

Then- I felt myself pushed to the ground and my head was wrenched to the side, as Erics fangs ripped into my neck. This time it REALLY hurt. The pain relayed his hungry desperation. I think he actually swallowed a chunk of my flesh.

"Eric? Eric?! Don't take too much Eric.... ERIC.... ANSWER ME!"

I squirmed beneath him, but it was like he never heard me. He became all Vampire, a needy blood drinking machine incapable of intelligent thought. I was afraid of this moment, Bill warned me that Vampires could lose control in moments like this- like they went into a trance, and all "human" parts left them completely. But I didnt' believe that. I didn't believe that Eric would really harm me.

I felt myself losing strength rapidly, due to the bloodloss, and the smoke inhilation. I did the only thing I could do. I picked up the jagged piece of metal I used to cut my wrist and slashed Eric's face.

Eric roared like a demon, but backed off. I just lay on the ground, not much strength left to move.

"Sookie....SOOKIE!!!!!" Erics voice actually sounded like his voice again, instead of the grim reapers. I was happy at least I could hear his voice again.

"I'm so so sorry, I've taken too much... I can't believe I've taken too much... and too much time has passed...how did I lose track of time like that... I'm so sorry.... the sun is up already... I'm still too weak from the sun to move you that far through the flames... I... I'm so sorry...There's nothing I can do..."

"So..." I didn't really know what to say. "So I'm gonna die now...Eric?"

"Yes Sookie, my precious...my love... You are going to die and I have killed you. I don't have much blood in me now, but maybe I have just enough... to turn you... so you at least, can go on..."

I sighed. I wasn't panicked. I should have been...but I felt eerily calm.

Then I said sadly: "But now I can't...save you from the fire and the sun....you won't make it...but I had to try...it isn't your fault...I pretty much killed myself. Because...I love you.... No...don't want your blood, I wouldn't want to be a Vampire without you by my side, anyway...That would be like going straight to hell."

"Yes, I haven't the strength to dig myself far enough into the ground to escape. Today I finally meet my eternal enemy, death."

I felt his one arm, still charred but now fleshed out more, bring me closer.

"We die together."

"But why... " My head was swimming now, I knew I would pass out at any moment.

"If you love me, then... why didn't you stop? I could have saved us... WHY Eric? Why did it turn out this way? Why didn't you just stop when you had enough?"

I wasn't directing this at him, as much as the situation. I didn't even expect him to have an answer. Dying like this didn't seem fair. After being so confused about my feelings for Eric, I learn that his feelings are real too- that he loves me!

And now... I will never know what it feels like to be IN LOVE with him.

"Sookie my love... It is because, it is in my nature, as a Vampire, to act so. To never stop... with just enough."


End file.
